gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Kissed a Girl (Season Six)
I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry is featured in 2009, the twelfth episode of Season Six. It is sung by Tina. This is her audition song for the glee club, after being dared along with Artie by her fellow goth friends. Will watches with surprise because of how aggressively she performs. Artie is also watching cheerfully as she performs the song. Will writes down on his notepad "Edgy", "Good Energy", and "Angry" when she finishes her performance Lyrics Tina: This was never the way I planned Not my intention I got so brave, drink in hand Lost my discretion It's not what I'm used to Just wanna try you on I'm curious for you Caught my attention I kissed a girl and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it I liked it No I don't even know your name It doesn't matter You're my experimental game Just human nature It's not what good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets so confused Hard to obey I kissed a girl, and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it I liked it Us girls we are so magical Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal It's innocent I kissed a girl, and I liked it The taste of her cherry chapstick I kissed a girl just to try it I hope my boyfriend don't mind it It felt so wrong, it felt so right Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it I liked it Gallery 2009 I Kissed A Girl.png Tina IKAG 2009.png LolTina angry.png 6x12 I Kissed a Girl 4.gif 6x12 I Kissed a Girl 3.gif 6x12 I Kissed a Girl 2.gif 6x12 I Kissed a Girl 1.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nsxou69ejw1ra5gbxo6 250.gif IKissedAGirlGlee(Pilot).png Trivia *This is Tina's last solo in the series. **Coincidentally, it was also her first solo in the series, although it was unreleased. *This is the third time this song has been sung on the show and the second to be sung by Tina. However, only the second and third versions were released. *This is the last time Tina sings in the series. *With this song, Glee has covered at least one Katy Perry song in every season following I Kissed A Girl (Season One); Teenage Dream, Firework (Season Two); Last Friday Night, I Kissed A Girl (Season Three); Teenage Dream (Acoustic Version) (Season Four); Wide Awake and Roar (Season Five). Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, 2009